


Wish You Could See You Like I Do

by Gizzwhizz



Series: Kings of Nowhere [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Budding Love, First Kiss, Ignis POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Ignis and Prompto share their first real kiss.Takes place during Chapter 6 of Shadows Will Scream. Ignis' POV.





	Wish You Could See You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/gifts).



> The wonderful @SunshineAndSnark asked for this on Tumblr and it was such a cute idea I couldn't refuse. We all need some fluff after that Episode Ignis trailer!
> 
> Title comes from "Sugar, You" by Oh Honey:
> 
> "You are something magical  
> Lighting up the dark like you do  
> (Hey you)  
> You are something spiritual  
> Wish you could see you like I do  
> You're already everything I want  
> Can't you see you're everything I'm not"

Ignis was not a coward. And yet he’d never felt more cowardly than he had in the past 24 hours. The previous night was not the first time he had ever had to confront a drunken Prompto, but the blond was usually a happy drunk. He was usually a happy everything. Ignis certainly hadn’t expected the younger man to break down like he had. 

Or to kiss him. 

Ignis wasn’t averse to Prompto kissing him. On the contrary, he had always found Noct’s young friend quiet charming. It would also be pointless to deny that they hadn’t been growing steadily closer during the course of their trip, and over the last week in particular. He was, however, against doing anything with someone who couldn’t properly consent. 

Despite that, however, the moment he had pushed Prompto away the previous night he had regretted it. And not just because the blond had overbalanced and wound up in a heap on the floor. Rather, he had regretted it because of his lack of any further action afterwards. 

He should have apologized. He should have made sure that Prompto was all right and then explained himself again in the clear, sober light of day. What he had done instead…well, that was what made him a coward. Spending a sleepless night only to flee the room before Prompto had even woken up was hardly responsible, or gentlemanly. 

As he chopped an onion to add to their dinner, Ignis snuck a glance behind him. Prompto hadn’t moved since he’d last checked, still slumped over his phone in one of the camp chairs. The gunner still hadn’t recognized the smell of one of his favorite meals simmering in the camp stove. In fact, he had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening, ever since his outburst earlier that afternoon. In truth, Ignis couldn’t blame him for that. He and Gladio had rather been acting like children. Even so, it was more than a bit unsettling to see Prompto so withdrawn. 

He had hoped they would make it back to the city before nightfall. Then he and Prompto could have had a proper discussion behind closed doors in the hotel. But alas, such had not been their luck. 

As he focused back on the onion, Ignis let his mind drift once more. If he was being truly honest with himself, kissing Prompto had been nice. More than nice, in fact. He hadn’t kissed anyone in over two years. Not since his ill-fated relationship with Rey had ended. He told himself he simply didn’t have time once he had finished University and taken on the full responsibilities of Noct’s Royal Advisor (and house keeper) but he knew that was only a convenient excuse. In the vein, he thought he couldn’t possibly pursue a relationship with Prompto just now. Not when danger hounded them at every turn and his responsibility lay with Noct, who he had sworn an oath to protect at all costs. 

The last few slaps of his knife against the board were a bit harder than he’d meant and made his entire cooking station tremble. He had to take three careful breaths through his nose before he was calm enough once more to add the diced onion to the pot. 

No, he decided as he began to stir. This simply wouldn’t do. Once they had made it back to Lestallum and could have a moment of privacy he would have to sit Prompto down and explain that anything between them simply wasn’t feasible right now. Maybe someday, but not now. Prompto was a Crownsguard himself. He would understand. 

With his mind made up, therefore, Ignis found it much easier to put on a smile as he ladled the curry soup into bowls and passed them out. Prompto took his own with only a mumbled word of thanks and then froze. Ignis watched him as the blond stared at the bowl for a solid minute, and then abruptly set it down and began making his way down the side of the Haven. 

“Prompto?” Noct called after his friend. 

“Perhaps we had best let him be for a bit,” Ignis suggested, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted. His words seemed to flip a switch, however, and suddenly Prompto was running and disappearing into the tree line. Ignis watched, but he never saw the tell-tale bob of a flashlight and soon the darkness had swallowed Prompto’s form entirely. 

Ignis stayed where he was until the clink of spoons reminded him that Noctis and Gladio were both eating and he was simply standing in the middle of camp. Casting a last look at the trees, he took up Prompto’s abandoned plate and sat down heavily. Even so, he kept glancing at the trees and didn’t eat any of the cooling soup. 

“The kid just needs some space,” Gladio finally said, nearly startling Ignis into dropping the bowl in his hands. “He’ll come back when he’s hungry enough.” 

“Did…something happen between you guys, Specs?” Noct asked next. Ignis finally turned his head to stare at Noct but found he couldn’t summon any words in the face of his charge’s knowing gaze. 

“Oh?” Gladio asked, grinning around his spoon. “Something like what?” 

“Nothing!” Noct quickly amended, his cheeks burning in the flickering light of the campfire. “It’s just…he got pretty drunk last night, that’s all, okay?” 

“Yeah? You got something to tell us, Iggy?” Gladio pressed, turning his attention on Ignis now. Ignis ignored him, however, setting the untouched bowl of soup down to stand once more. 

“He shouldn’t be out there on his own beyond the protection of the Haven,” Ignis said, frowning at the trees. 

“Somebody’s worried,” Gladio teased lowly. Noct grumbled at him to be quiet and Ignis didn’t bother to respond at all, still scanning the trees. He couldn’t make out any movement, however, and so was forced to spend several long moments trying to decide if that was a good sign or not. 

“Ignis?” Noct’s words finally dragged Ignis’ away from the trees. There was open worry on the Prince’s face and Ignis found he could only stomach the look for a matter of seconds before he was making his own way towards the edge of the Haven. 

“I’m going to look for him,” he announced as he went, not bothering to respond when Gladio tried to tell him again that Prompto would come back on his own. Noct said nothing. 

Ignis felt lose gravel slide under his boots as he descended from the Haven and started for the trees, the knot in his stomach pulling tighter. 

_This is your fault. You drove him away. If you’d only talked to him sooner._ Even as he thought it, however, Ignis found he wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to say to Prompto. His resolve of only ten minutes ago was already crumbling as he cupped his hands around his mouth and called Prompto’s name into the wind. How was he supposed to calmly explain that they couldn’t begin anything when the very thought of Prompto alone in the woods had his heart skipping beats? 

He clicked his flashlight on and followed roughly the path he thought he’d seen the gunner take, calling the blond’s name every ten steps or so. He still hadn’t received an answer by the time he plunged into the tree line, and that made his blood run a bit colder. What if Prompto couldn’t answer? What if he had been hurt, either by a daemon or through misadventure and Ignis had simply left him out here? 

The next time he called Prompto’s name it was tinged with more than a hint of desperation. 

“Here I am,” a small voice answered front Ignis’ right. He turned and found Prompto leaning against a tree, squinting and shielding his eyes against Ignis’ flashlight beam. The Advisor clicked the light off and dropped to a crouch at Prompto’s side. He noticed at once that Prompto’s chin was scraped, and now that his eyes were adjusting he could see that the gunner’s palms were skinned as well. He must have fallen in the dark. 

“We feared the worst when you didn’t return,” Ignis explained. He reached for one of Prompto’s hands before adding, “You’ve injured yourself.” As if he needed to say it out loud to have permission to touch Prompto. Maybe he did. 

“Why are you here?” Prompto asked. Ignis met the younger man’s gaze again and frowned slightly. Prompto looked as if he truly couldn’t understand why anyone would have come after him. Then again, Ignis was only now slowly beginning to understand that Prompto’s blinding smiles weren’t always so genuine. 

“As I said, we were worried.” He said it gently, the way a person talks when they’re trying not to startle a skittish animal. Prompto only stared back at him with eyes that fairly burned in the night. 

“But why are _you_ here?” Prompto emphasized. He shivered and looked away briefly before he could continue. “I know you like to help. It’s what you do. Iggy the helper. You cook for us and heal our wounds and make sure we don’t walk off cliffs or wander into traffic. And go out of your way to feed us our favorite foods.” He broke off as his voice gave out. Ignis was frozen, powerless to help as he watched Prompto take a shuddering breath and force his gaze to meet Ignis’ once more. 

“But you can’t help me. I’m broken in a way you can’t fix.” 

Ignis’ stomach twisted again and he was suddenly very glad he had never actually eaten anything at dinner. So this was what Prompto thought of himself. That he was “broken.” The very thought turned Ignis’ mouth sour. He adjusted his glasses, weighing his options. On the one hand it hurt in a completely unexpected way to know Prompto thought such a thing. On the other, however, Ignis felt rather like he had accidentally pried into Prompto’s private matters enough for one week. 

Finally, he decided it would be prudent to at least offer Prompto the option of privacy.

“If you would rather be alone…” He let the question trail off. Partially, he realized, because he didn’t really want to finish it.

“Just answer my question!” Prompto shouted, slamming one of his damaged palms against the leaves carpeting the ground. A few of them fluttered into the air around them. Secretly, Ignis was glad the gunner hadn’t taken the bait, though he didn’t show it. Instead he steadily met Prompto’s gaze again, taking a moment to study the look of pain and weariness that the blond so rarely allowed himself to display.

Not that long ago Prompto would never have allowed his mask to slip so far around anyone other than Noct. That was the moment when rational argument lost for good and all.

“Well, because you’re not ‘broken,’ for starters,” Ignis said succinctly. Prompto turned his head with a laugh that sounded more like a sob and Ignis had to fight the urge to simply gather the blond in his arms. He wasn’t entitled to that just yet. Not until he’d made himself clear.

“You are not,” Ignis repeated. He drew a breath and then plunged ahead before he could think twice about his words. “You are steadfast and kindhearted and loyal. You are always moving forward, never standing still. You hide behind smiles and jokes and if I ever discover just who precisely made you feel so inadequate you have my word they will be very sorry indeed.”

“Gods, stop,” Prompto nearly whimpered, hiding his eyes behind one of his hands. This time the pain in his voice was too much and Ignis found he couldn’t endure it for a moment more, propriety be damned. Careful of the scrape to his chin, he reached out and guided Prompto’s head to face him once more. The blond allowed it and once they were facing each other again Ignis was surprised to realize how much closer he had moved to the other.

Prompto’s sky blue eyes fluttered opened again and Ignis felt his mouth go dry. Yes, he had duties and responsibilities to uphold, but at that moment none of it mattered. The only thought he could concentrate on just then was proving to Prompto how _good_ he was.

And he had a decent idea of how to achieve that.

“And now I have a question,” Ignis said quietly. He paused, genuinely nervous for the first time in a very, very long time. “May I kiss you?”

Prompto clearly hadn’t been expecting the question because he almost jerked out of the lose hold Ignis had on his chin. His eyes were as wide as Ignis had ever seen them, all of the pain of a moment ago chased away by surprise. Ignis found it was a much more agreeable expression for the blond to wear.

“Kiss me?” Prompto whispered. He blinked a few times, his brows drawing together in the smallest of frowns. “But…but last night…”

“Last night, your judgement was impaired,” Ignis explained quickly. “And I…” he began, but paused. Now was the time to make his intentions clear, and despite what he had decided at camp he suddenly knew what he had to say. “I must confess I have never been one to indulge in meaningless affairs. I…”

“Want more than that,” Prompto finished for him. And just like that, something seemed to click into place between them. “I’m the same way.” Prompto closed his eyes again while Ignis absorbed that statement. All at once he felt lighter, as if only noticing a weight he had been carrying now that it was gone. How long had it been there? Since Rey? Or had Ignis been carrying it even then, an unseen burden of Royal expectations. And if so, what was it about Prompto that seemed to make it dissolve so effortlessly?

“Yes,” Prompto’s voice brought him back to the moment. Ignis blinked at him for a moment in utter confusion, and was rewarded with an exhausted but completely honest smile from Prompto.

“The answer to your question is yes,” Prompto said. Ignis couldn’t keep his lips from quirking into a smile of his own as he closed the scant distance between them.

Prompto’s lips were soft and warm against his own. He kept the kiss chaste, his mouth closed, but even so he felt Prompto shudder against him. After a moment, the blond looped his arms around Ignis’ neck and tilted his head and Ignis was all too happy to accommodate the new angle.

Kissing Prompto was completely unlike kissing anyone else. He leaned into every touch, fairly desperate for the contact, and with everything he’d just said Ignis was hardly surprised. But he gave just as much as he took as well, pressing against Ignis as though wanting to convey whole depths of feeling with just this simple touch of skin of skin. And he certainly succeeded at that.

When they broke apart, Ignis’ glasses had fogged and he felt slightly lightheaded. Somehow, that simple press of lips had conveyed more passion than anything Ignis had experienced before. It went wholly beyond sexual into something entirely other. Something that was only pure.

He leaned his forehead against Prompto’s mostly because he wasn’t sure he could hold his head up on his own otherwise, and brushed his thumbs over the constellations of freckles dotting Prompto’s cheeks.

“Tell me this isn’t pity,” Prompto whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. “You already did, but tell me again.”

“It isn’t pity,” Ignis promised, all too glad to reassure Prompto.

“You might have to keep reminding me of that,” Prompto mumbled.

“Gladly. Every day if you require,” Ignis whispered back. And he would, too. He couldn’t say exactly how Prompto had managed to escape his notice so completely for so many years, but now that Ignis had discovered exactly what shade of fragile beauty the gunner held, he wasn’t about to give it up. Whatever road they were about to embark on was sure to be rocky and uncertain, Ignis knew, but he would walk it gladly for Prompto’s sake.

And all the while he knew he would never stop trying to show Prompto how wonderful he truly was.


End file.
